


It All Started When He Found A TV

by ryoko126



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack/Humor Fic, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Multi, My explanation on how a tonberry can be a Jedi, Other, Star Wars reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko126/pseuds/ryoko126
Summary: If you've played that part in Final Fantasy XV, you know that some Tonberries are freaking Jedis!  Well, this is my goofy fic on how they came to be so crazy.





	

It all started with a TV that a curious tonberry found.  It knew that the fleshy creatures living in this weird cave made of stone and wood ran away recently.  Though it surely couldn't tell you why, since it only came out from his resting place at night.  A green hand lifted his lantern to take a look around as it heard a buzzing noise and a blue light came from a small square against one of the walls.  Even more curious to what the blue light was, the tonberry slowly creeped up to the blue light, only to find a smaller rectangle on top.  It's yellow eyes seemed to widen as it carefully and lightly prodded the smaller object and (DONK) suddenly the bright blue glowing box started doing things, and it wasn't like the device that turned things into unmoving things.  The bright white light scared him off the one time he saw it.  This was not as shocking and all the fleshy creatures was moving around.  It had already captured his attention as he just stood in place and watched.  
  
He didn't care about the fleshy creatures talking.  The tonberry couldn't understand them anyway.  He didn't care for the gross looking daemon that had the long tongue and spoke even weirder gibberish.  What caught his attention was watching the fleshy creatures fight!  They were using thin, but long glowing knives, and moving very very fast!  They were agile and quick, and it worried the poor tonberry that all humans may be like that.  So he started attacking thin air, trying to copy some of the moves.  He knew that this mirage wasn't hurting him, but maybe it was sent to him by the astrals to teach him?  Maybe.  He kept practicing and practicing what he was seeing.  Eventually though, the images stopped completely.  Dang!  He didn't learn it all.  But maybe... JUST maybe...  If he carefully cut it again, it would show him what he wanted.  (DONK!)  
  


* * *

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  Screamed Prompto as he narrowly avoided getting sliced in half by a deadly tonberry knife as the creature was twirling, and slicing his blade almost too fast to see.  He dived away before being decapitated when the creature jumped in the air and swung his knife around in a full 360 movement.  
  
Noctis grabbed hold of Prompto's shirt, dragging him to saftey and pulling him to his feet as he spoke sarcastically,  "This will be easy, you said!  We can take it out before it even hits us, you said!"  
  
Gladios rolled his eyes as he barked back,  "How the hell was I supposed to know they could do this.  Hey Iggy!  When did tonberries turn into freaking Jedi masters?!"  
  
Even Ignis was at a loss on this as he shook his head,  "I didn't think they could!  Let's regroup and possibly a retreat!"  Even the strategist wasn't sure he wanted to deal with this anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> DONK, if you don't know is the sound that is made in the psx versions of the Final Fantasy games, when he stabs people. Don't take this seriously. I wrote it while on break from dishes, but maybe it got some amusement from you.


End file.
